


hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute…

by cinnamorose



Series: reiji be my no. 1, my only one [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (i think? im not sure bc ai is sort of dead and not dead???), (schrodinger's android), Attempted Murder, Flashbacks, M/M, Murder, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere Kurosaki Ranmaru, after this im returning to UMH and obseq 2 write those, now im sorry 2 ai stans 4 this one, their updates... soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Reiji comes upon a horrific scene.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji & Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kotobuki Reiji & Mikaze Ai, Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru (One-sided)
Series: reiji be my no. 1, my only one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990798
Kudos: 11





	hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute…

“ _ Ai-Ai! _ ” Ai barely has the energy left to move, only just opening his eyes to see a shadow come over him. He grunts as he’s lifted, his head falling to his chest.  **Shutdown imminent.** His head was swimming at the sound of his systems warning about the wound in his stomach, and that only made him further wish he’d just go faster; the biggest portion of it was the pain in him.

His vision was gone on one side, the lens effectively damaged to a point that if his eye is still  _ working _ , he wouldn’t be able to see a thing out of it anyways. He knows it’s cracked to a point of no return. Blunt force, must've been the plan all along to help mask who it was. His facial recognition wasn't working right with his unfocused eyes, and the only saving grace as to him realising who it was was the nickname and voice. 

“Ai-Ai, don’t leave me! Please, you can’t!” He lifts his head sluggishly, squinting up at the figure leaning over him. When he finally focused his still good eye on the man, he saw that Reiji’s face was panicked and his hands shook violently, his eyes scanning over his entire body. If only he could move his arms. Despite his capabilities, he felt increasingly drained from just the simplest things of focusing. His eyes close. Just save power…

“ _ No! _ ” Reiji screeches, holding his face. Ai forces his eyes back open when tears start falling in his cheeks and he stares up at his reddening face, his chest heaving with his hard pants.  _ That’s not a good look on him, _ Ai absently thinks, and he just wishes he could move his arms and wipe his tears. Reiji’s teeth work at his lip as he struggles to regain composure, curled over him.

“God, don’t— Please, you can’t— Ai-Ai, you can’t—” His half formed sentences stop far too short, leading into tiny whimpers and pitiful sobs. Ai sighs, his breath strangely close to a wheeze. A stab wound, directly to his right lung, high in his chest. Likely, he was aiming for his heart, guessing the area, but he missed…

“… Down…” He mumbles, and Reiji hiccups, leaning down closer to him. He can only raise his head a few centimetres, bumping his forehead to Reiji’s chin. His chest burns with pain when he lays back down, and Reiji’s gone quiet save for his little sniffling and whimpering. “… It’ll… Be okay…” As if to comfort him further, Ai smiles up at him slowly, squinting at his face. Reiji only sniffles and rubs at his eyes, whimpering again. He takes Ai’s hand, holding it to his cheek and leaning into it.

Ai moves his thumb limply in an attempt to wipe his tears. He barely smudges them around, but he’s trying. “Don’t cry…” He mumbles, his speech slowing. It’s starting to lose its reality, the mechanical note to it returning. “The profes…sor…” He doesn't have the energy to continue the thought, but he feels Reiji search his pockets. His phone, right. He smiles slowly, his eyes closing. He’s in good hands… If he dies in his arms tonight, he’s alright… With that…

He runs out of power as Reiji screams his name.

* * *

Ranmaru scowls at Reiji’s wailing. Why is he crying over him, of all people? Wouldn’t he be happy? Not only is there one less person between them, but the awful imitation of his friend is gone now. Shouldn’t he be happy to see him gone? Shouldn’t he be  _ cheering _ ?

Instead, he’s sobbing hard enough to break Ranmaru’s heart. It’s somehow worse than when he cried over Ren’s disappearance. Worse than his obsession with that orange asshole returning or something, for the longest goddamn time, before he was finally declared dead. Of course, Ranmaru got lucky he wasn’t found, but…

“Pro— Profes— Professor? Kisa… Kisara… Gi…” Ranmaru comes to quickly, hearing Reiji’s snotty voice as he whimpers into the phone. What on earth is he up to? Peeking around from his hiding spot, he watches closely.

Ranmaru’s stomach twists in disgust at the sight. Even after he’s dead, he’s  _ still _ holding onto Reiji so fucking fondly. His head is in his lap, his eyes empty. His left eye went out pretty soon when Ranmaru cracked his head earlier, but now both have stopped glowing. He wraps his jacket around the hammer even tighter, shoving it into the bag he dragged with him. He had the gloves buried deeper into the bag, and he’s just hoping that he cleaned the handle of the knife well enough so that it couldn’t get traced back to the house. It looked generic enough anyways, one that nearly anyone could have, so…

“A-Ai… Ai-Ai, he’s…” Reiji sniffles and sobs. Ranmaru’s ears feel like they’re getting stuffed with cotton, his hearing fading. In the back of his mind, he absently remembers the sound of Ai’s head,  _ crunching with each hit, the way he stood… _

* * *

_ Crunch. _

Ai gasps, stumbling and grabbing at the side of his head. A couple of warnings pop up in his system about damage and where it is, and he searches around the area. Ranmaru told him to come out here, so it should only be those two, correct? Which implies that Ranmaru is attacking him, if that stays true, and—

_ Crack. _

A second blow sent Ai tripping over his own feet, head bashing against the ground. His vision is littered with cracks on one side, and he was half tempted to just shut his damaged eye to stop the pounding headache. A shadow looks over him and he barely gets the time to register their face before a hammer comes down on his face once more, this time right over his eye.

_ Crunch. Crack. _

Two more blows and Ai’s positive he’s gone blind on his left side, and shutting his right eye confirms that fact. The static in his vision as Ai struggles to look around makes him squint to try and focus on the sky above. Somewhere nearby he hears a river running. Was he near one before? As his mind slowly clears, he realises he’s moving, getting dragged towards the water; that’s the only reason it’s starting to get louder and louder the whole time. He’s not put into it, thankfully—he’s not too fond of getting water into his system. He’s already damaged, he isn’t interested in anything further.

Once he finally opens his eye back up, he catches a glint of a knife in one hand, shining as it turns slowly in the hand holding it. Ai squints, then his eyes widen. Is that planning to be used on him?

A foot plants itself firmly on his stomach and Ai groans at the pain of the person’s foot digging into his gut. He stares up at them, seeing how they hold the knife in between each hand. His eyes adjust to the dark light, and he spots silver hair as it moves closer. Odd, just like Ranma—

“… hhf…”

He pauses as his pain receptors finally start sending up signals to his brain, his eyes trailing down from the fuzzy face staring at him emotionlessly to his chest. A knife is stabbed into it, sticking straight out, his blood slowly starting to leak through. Of course, it’s all fake, only there to provide the effect of realism in case he’s ever injured. His eyes go up to the face once more, seeing the grey and red eyes. Grey and… Red…

“Ai-Ai! Ai-Ai?”

The man jumps, his head snapping up, then he turns and sprints away, leaving Ai bleeding on the ground. It’s too close to his heart. It’s far, far too close. There’s serious damage left behind, and he can feel the fake blood leaking into his systems. Errors, errors, errors…

“ _ Ai-Ai! _ ”

**Shutdown imminent.**

* * *

Ranmaru huffs, brushing off his pants and slowly skirting around. He’s snuck around enough before inside the house, learning every creak and whine of it, where it’s most silent. He’d learned such as a child when he’d crept about the house, how to keep quiet. He avoids the creaking fallen branches, snapping twigs, even the tiniest ruffling of the leaves underfoot, making his way to act like he was coming up. Then, he lets himself start shuffling through as he walks. “Reiji?”

Reiji whimpers, turning to face Ranmaru with the saddest eyes. He watched Reiji, his eyes widening, and looked to Ai.  _ Good. Lifeless. If only he could’ve thrown him in… _

“Th— The prof— f— fessor… H— He can save him, right?” Reiji grins up at Ranmaru, a heartbroken look. “Right? Right? We… We won’t lose Ai-Ai, right, Ran-Ran?”

_ He wants to lose him. He wants the threat gone, done with, dealt with, gotten rid of. He wants to see him dead, dead, dead… _ “‘Course he can. Lemme help y’carry ‘im back.” He moves closer, reaching for Ai, and Reiji flinches  _ hard. _ Immediately, Ranmaru retracts his hands, his heart freezing in his chest. Shit. No, no, no, don’t hate him, please, please. He’s the only one, the only one he loves, if he hates him, he’ll… He’ll…

“… B… Be gentle…” Reiji’s voice is tiny, barely a whisper as he lets go of Ai slowly. Ranmaru slowly tucks his arms under Ai’s body, lifting him. His shirt quickly starts to stain with the fake blood, and when he looks at the same red on Reiji’s hands, he has to force his muscles to not throw the worthless junk heap into the running river. Filthying his beautiful man like this… He should be  _ killed. _

But, as he promised, he’s gentle as he carries the limp body of Ai Mikaze back to the car, a shaking and crying Reiji close behind.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Ranmaru itched to go back out there and get his bag, but he didn’t want Reiji to know he was there before him. He didn’t want his beloved knowing what he’d done. He couldn’t,  _ couldn’t, _ he’d abandon him. His hands grip the steering wheel slightly, hearing it creak.

When they make it home, he carries Reiji up inside, holding onto him and rubbing over his back. Holding him is good. He’s safe in his arms like this, perfect, perfect…

When he came in, he absently remembered seeing Camus sending him a terrified expression, jumping hard, but not saying anything to the two as Ranmaru carries Reiji to the bathroom. Leaving him be to bathe, he silently comes behind the colder man, leaning over him. In his hands…

“Camus,” he growls, and the man jolts again, whipping around fast enough that Ranmaru nearly eats a mouthful of his blond hair. “The fuck’re y’doin’ with my phone?”

Camus stares at him, his hands shaking, then quickly hands it back over. “I— I didn’t have my own, and I’d found yours was unlocked, so I thought it might be a good… Good substitute, to get… Things…” His voice shrank down smaller and smaller with each word, his body trembling like a leaf. Ranmaru glares him down hard and Camus whimpers, curling away from him.

“… Alright.” He looks down at his phone, then his eyes sharpen.  _ What a pain… _

Camus doesn’t get a chance to scream before Ranmaru’s hand is covering his mouth, a hand gripping his hair tightly, tight enough to put strain on his sensitive scalp, little hairs plucking themselves from him at the tightness of it. Tears prick the corners of his blue eyes and his breath catches in his throat. “What’re you lookin’ through my shit for?” He growls into the blond’s ear, and Camus whimpers guiltily when questioned.

“I… I won’t say anything, it was just… Just curiosity,” he mumbles beneath his hand, not meeting the rocker’s eyes. “I… I’ll stay away from him.” Ranmaru feels his eye twitch. Damn bastard knows too much, doesn’t he? “I won’t say anything, won’t even look at him, nothing like that. I… Just wish for you to not kill me, please.”

Ranmaru is still for a long while. A long, long, painfully—metaphorically and literally, due to how he’s gripping his hair—time. Then, he’s shoved forwards and let go. “Good. Yer a smart one,” he growls, then turns, stalking off to his room to toss his phone onto his bed and get things for a shower. He needs out of these bloodied clothes… 

**Author's Note:**

> hardcore bondage? more like hardcore bonkage ahaha. haha. yea ok that one kinda missed
> 
> (title: "Arms Tonite" - Mother Mother)


End file.
